Bertram
Bertram is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Unlike Ernest, Bertram is not fond of his childhood. He was very happy when he turned eighteen and officially became an adult. Not wanting to make a risky investment, Bertram used his college fund to go to Truffleton University, where he became an insurance agent. Many years of hard paperwork and responsibilities have shaped him into the rather boring individual he seems to be today. However, he does have a few hobbies, such as collecting stamps. Appearance Bertram has tanned skin, forest green eyes, and black hair (which is much more straightened than Ernest's) with bushier eyebrows. Style A He wears a white turtleneck sweater, pale brown pants, a brown pinstripe sleeveless vest, and dark gray shoes with gray soles and black laces. Style B He wears a white work shirt with breast pockets, brown work pants, dark gray shoes with gray soles and black laces, a pale brown tie, and a black belt with a brown buckle. Halloween Bertram is dressed up as Citizen Cane¹. The costume consists of the following: a light gray work shirt, black dress pants, a black slim blazer, gray shoes with light gray soles and black laces, a red and white striped tie that somewhat resembles a candy cane, a gray belt with a pale golden buckle, and a bald head cap with pale brown "hair" on the sides. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies QA *Cook for 4/8 *Cut into eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Tomato *Onion *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Steak *Verde Sauce *Black Beans *Peppers *Brown Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Pineapples *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion C Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Strawberry x 1 *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Shrimp O *4 Cheese Cubes O *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pumpernickel Bun *Cheddarwurst *Hot Sauce *Salsa *Mushrooms *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Bacon **Small Root Beer **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Fried Egg *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cloudberry C Holiday (Christmas): *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Forest Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Candy Present L **Cloudberry C **Candy Present R *Cupcake 2: **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Tree Cookie L **Gingerbread Man C **Tree Cookie R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Hazelnut Swizzle C Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamaris *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding): *Al Dente Fiori Risoni *Cathedral Carbonara *Fiori Risoni *5 Pickled Eggs *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Smooth Blend *Peppermints *Powsicle Syrup *Maui Meringue *Mango Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer C Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 2: **Blueberry Roll Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Cinnamon Sugar **Banana Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Roll Donut **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Pon de Ring Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Azuki Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 2: **Blueberry Roll Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Cinnamon Sugar **Canteloupe Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Roll Donut **Filling: Hakuto Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle **Boba Bubbles Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Hog Wings O *4 Cheese Cubes O *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *8 Prosciuttos QA *8 Fresh Garlics QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel Bread *Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Cook *Corned Beef *Balsamic Dressing *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Olives *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili **Poutine Holiday (Easter): *Paska Bread *Sirecz Cheese *Light Cook *Pickled Eggs *Balsamic Dressing *Sauerkraut *Hollandaise Sauce *Olives *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Salted Caramel Holiday (Christmas): *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Forest Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Salted Caramel **Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Tree Cookie **Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Salted Caramel C Holiday (Christmas): *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Forest Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Candy Present L **Salted Caramel C **Candy Present R *Cupcake 2: **Candy Cane Drizzle **Frostcaps **Tree Cookie L **Gingerbread Man C **Tree Cookie R Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *50% Purple Yam Filling *50% Rhubarb Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup O *Citrus Zest I *1 Grape Jelly Cookie C Holiday (Christmas): *Gingersnap Crust *100% Peppermint Swirl Cream *Snowflake Crust *Candy Cane Drizzle O *Citrus Zest I *1 Frosted Wreath C Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Steak *Verde Sauce *Black Beans *Peppers *Brown Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Summer Luau): *Pita Shell *Ahi Tuna *Verde Sauce *Diced Kalua Ham *Pineapple Salsa *Brown Rice *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Black Rice(Flip) **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts **Fried Calamari *Sayori *Sriracha *Furikake *Tea: **Piña Colada Tea **Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri): *Lucky Soy Paper *Black Rice(Flip) **Kanpyo **Radish Sprouts **Fried Calamari *Datemaki *Kuri Kinton *Lucky Dust *Tea: **Iyokan Tea **Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Steak *Verde Sauce *Black Beans *Peppers *Brown Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Summer Luau): *Pita Shell *Ahi Tuna *Verde Sauce *Diced Kalua Ham *Pineapple Salsa *Brown Rice *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Strawberry x 1 *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Small Tea **Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Guava Roll x 1 *Cinnamon *Cinco Swirls *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Drink: **Small Horchata **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Gorgonzolas QA *4 Smoked Salmons Q13 *4 Broccolis Q24 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Holiday (Halloween): *Garlic Knot Crust *Purple Pesto *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Gouda Ghosts QA *4 Smoked Oysters Q13 *4 Broccolis Q24 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into squares Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Cheddarwurst *Southwest Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Mushrooms *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Bacon **Small Root Beer **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Easter): *Paska Bun *Cheddarwurst *Blackberry Remoulade *Marinara Sauce *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Bacon **Small Root Beer **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Cheddarwurst *Southwest Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Mushrooms *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Bacon **Small Root Beer **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Easter): *Paska Bun *Cheddarwurst *Blackberry Remoulade *Marinara Sauce *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Bacon **Small Root Beer **Small Kettle Corn Trivia *He is a great speller. **In fact, he won the spelling bee every year in elementary school. Gallery File:FCBertram.png|Bertram's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCBertramHalloween.png|Bertram's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Bertram%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Bertram's Fidget Spinner File:Bertram.jpg|Bertram in Papa Louie Pals Superscripts ¹'Citizen Cane' is the Fliipverse's version of Citizen Kane. Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters